Hai, Baekhyun!
by Rainbow Kimchi
Summary: Namaku Baekhyun, kelas 5 SD. Punya adik laki-laki, namanya Jongdae namun aku biasanya memanggil dia dengan Chen. Lalu aku mempunyai kedua orang tua yang sangat romantis yaitu appa Kris dan eomma Tao dan kedua temanku Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Tiap hari aku menemukan hal yang menyenangkan bersama teman-temanku! :D CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL, HUNHAN, KRISTAO, CHENMIN. Chap 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Hai, Baekhyun!**

Remake dari komik

Hai, Miiko!

Karya : Ono Eriko

Cerita ini adalah remake dari Komik yang berjudul Hai, Miiko! Aku terinspirasi buat bikin FF ini karena disitu Miiko mirip bgt sama Baekhyun yg kecil pendek dan hyperaktif banget.

**Warning : GS, OCC, TYPO**

Main Cast :

Wu Baekhyun ( Yamada Miiko )

Park Chanyeol ( Eguchi Tappei )

Other Cast :

Do Kyungsoo ( Shimura Mari )

Xiu Luhan ( Ogawa Yukko )

Oh Sehun ( Satou Kenta )

Wu Jongdae ( Yamada Momoru / Adik Baekhyun )

Dan cast lainnya menyusul.

**Note : Disini mereka semua satu kelas jadi seumuran deh. Dari awal cerita sampai akhir cerita all of Baekhyun POV.**

Desclaimer : Namaku Baekhyun, kelas 5 SD. Punya adik laki-laki, namanya Jongdae namun aku biasanya memanggil dia dengan Chen. Lalu aku mempunyai kedua orang tua yang sangat romantis yaitu appa kris dan eomma tao dan kedua temanku Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Tiap hari aku menemukan hal yang menyenangkan bersama teman-temanku! :D

**Part I**

**Hari yang panas**

**Wu Baekhyun**

LIbur musim panas yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba…

"Bagus, sudah rapi semuanya, jangan lupa sapu tangannya" kata ku dalam hati senang sekali.

Hari ini aku mau ke festival komik Chao! Ada acara tanda tangan komikus beken…pemeran komik yang bagus-bagus trus ada yang jualan merchandise lucu-lucu! Tapi Kyungsoo kan sedang pergi ke Hawaii, makanya aku pergi dengan Luhan aja. Kemarin, kebetulan aku mendapat dua kupon gratis milk shake, minum berdua ah dengan Luhan!

Setelah semua nya siap, aku melanjutkan langkahku menuju ruang tengah dan segera menelfon Luhan.

"Hai Luhan, aku sudah siap ini aku sudah ingin kerumahmu, hah APAAAA? Kau…..tidak bisa pergi kenapa?" Aku terkejut ketika Luhan bilang iya tidak bisa.

"Maaf ya Baeki a…nu eommaku tau tau saja dia ngajak aku belanja…."

"Belanja?! Itu kan bisa kapan sajaaaaa!" Jawab ku emosi, bagaimana bisa dia membatalkannya dengan alasan belanja dengan eommanya. Bukan maksud aku melarang dia belanja dengan eommanya, tapi kan itu bisa kapan saja dan dia pun sudah janjji dengan ku duluan.

"Mian…mianheee. Besok saja ya pergi ke festival komiknyaaaa, aku betul betul gabisa eommaku….."

"YA SUDAAAAH" Akhirnya aku menutup langsung telfon Luhan, aku sudah benar benar kesal huhhhh.

Padahal aku sudah dandan cakep mau kesana…yasudah aku pergi ke took buku saja ah.

Akhirnya aku sampai di tokok buku, semoga kali ini aku tidak ketahuan deh numpang baca disana. Saat aku memasuki toko buku itu tiba tiba aku melihat si tiang Chanyeol .

"Chanyeol, apa kabar sedang ngapain?"

"Hei, aku sedang numpang baca…..masih nanya lagi. Kau sendirian ngapain? Mana rapi begitu"

"Eh…..tadinya aku ingin pergi sama Luhan tau tau aja dia ada urusan mendadak" Setelah menjawab Chanyeol aku jadi kembali kesal dengan Luhan.

"Senasib dong, harusnya aku pergi berenang sama Sehun. Tau tau dia bilang engga bisa"

Wah ternyata Chanyeol senasib ya dengan ku, aku pikir aku saja yang hari ini rencana nya batal. Eh sebentar sepertinya ada yang janggal.

"Heeeeh…apa mungkin mereka?"

"Pergi barengggg?"

Jawab kami berdua, apa Chanyeol sepimikiran juga dengan ku?

"Luhan bilang apa padamu Baek?"

" Mau belanja sama eommanya"

"Hei jangan ngerumpi di toko orang!" Dan sepertinya kegiatan kami berdua terdengar oleh si ajushi penjaga toko itu, akhirnya kami diusir lalu kami pergi ketaman tengah kota.

* * *

Dan Sekarang kami berdua sedang duduk di tepi air mancur taman kota, sambil meneruskan obrolan kita di toko buku yang terganggu oleh usiran si ajushi penjaga toko itu.

"Chanyeol, alasan apa yang Sehun katakan padamu?" Tanyaku pada Chanyeol.

"Kata nya Sehun mau keluar dengan appanya"

"Baiklah aku akan menelfon rumah Luhan! Bener nggak dia pergi sama Eommanya!"

Lalu dengan semangat aku menuju sebuah bilik telfon umum yang berada di taman itu.

*Tuuuuuuuuuuuuut*

"Yeobseo, dengan keluarga Xiu. Saya Mrs. Xiu ingin berbicara dengan siapa?"

DEG

DEG

DEG

"Chanyeol EOMMANYA YANG ANGKAAAAT!"

"APAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

"Yeobseo, ini siapa ya?"

Eh…saking semangatnya aku lupa kalau aku masih menelfon rumah Luhan.

"Ini Baekhyun tante, mau cari Luhan apa ada?"

"Eh Baekhyun toh? Tadi Sehun telepon, katanya punya dua tiket gratis taman bermain yang baru buka….mungkin Luhan pulangnya sore"

Dan akhirnya apa yang aku pikirkan dengan Chanyeol benar, bahwa pasangan HunHan itu sedang jalan berdua. Setelah eomma Luhan memberi tahu kami, lalu aku berterima kasih dan membalikan gagang telfon itu pada tempatnya.

"Apaaaa yang belanja sama EOMMANYA HAH!"

"Sehunnnnnn sialan! AKU NGGAK DI ANGGAP SAHABAT TEMAN LAGI"

"Nggak nyangka Luhan yang baik bisa berkhianat jugaaaa….."

"Sehun betul betul bikin kesal"

Kami berdua saling memaki karena sebal dengan teman kita berdua itu, bagaimana bisa mereka malah membohongi aku dengan Chanyeol. Kenapa mereka hanya jalan berdua kenapa tidak mengajak ku dengan Chanyeol aissshhh. Tanpa sadar saat aku dan Chanyeol sedang teriak teriak sambil memaki kedua temanku itu…..

"maaf kalian berdua…YA JANGAN TERIAK TERIAK DONGGGG ANAK SAYA KAN JADI BANGUNNN!"

"Ohiyaaa mianhamida Ajushiii…." Jawab maaf kami berdua berbarengan. Memang kalau orang sedang kesal itu kalau sudah marah pasti tidak bisa ditahan. Dan akhirnya kami kembali duduk santai di tepi air mancur lagi.

"Aku loyo nih Yeol, dan laparrrr"

"Hemm aku juga lapar nih"

Tuhkan kami berdua kelaparan pasti gara gara efek kecewa dan di khianati deh. Dan tiba tiba aku teringat sesuatu.

"Oh iya Yeol aku kan punya dua kupon milk shake"

"Lapar kok minum milk shake? Yang ada perut kembung"

"Yaudah Gwenchana yang penting perut kita terisi ayoooo"

Akhirnya aku menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju restoran Fast Food yang memberikan ku dua kupon gratis itu.

* * *

"Selamat datang di Restoran kami, ingin memesan apa?"

"Minta chocolate milk shake dua mba, ini aku bayar dengan kupon gratis"

Pesan ku sambil mengeluarkan dua kupon gratis itu.

"Maaf ya…..kupon gratisnya ini cuman berlaku kalau di sertakan pembelian…"

DEG

"Eh?Gabisa ya mba?" Aku sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan mba nya, gimana ini padahal aku sudah jauh jauh menarik Chanyeol sampe sini.

"Yaudah mba pesan hamburger dua deh! Baeki sudah aku teraktir sana cari tempat untuk kita duduk"

Mendengar itu aku langsung senang, tumben sekali Chanyeol ingin mentraktir ku. Dengan muka ceria lalu aku mulai meninggalkannya dan mencari tempat duduk untuk kita berdua. Dan tidak lama akhirnya Chanyeol membawa dua hamburger dan dua milk shake gratis.

"Terima kasih ya, Kok kamu baik sih ingin mentraktir ku? Yang aku tahu kan seorang Park Chanyeol itu pelit hehehe"

Tanya ku sambil bercanda dan tak lupa melahap hamburger ku.

"Sudah diam, kemarin aku baru dapat uang jajan, jadi kau ku traktir"

Lalu kita mulai memakan makanan kita, tiba tiba tidak sengaja aku melihat keselilingku.

"Banyak orang pacaran ya disini Yeol" Tanyaku pada Chanyeol

"Glupp….uhuk. Iyalah kan hari ini hari libur"

Chanyeol kenapa? Dia tiba tiba saja terbatuk saat aku menanyakan itu. Padahal kan biasa saja.

"Hem Baeki, kalau HunHan pulangnya sore gimana kalau kita menunggu mereka di stasiun?"

Saran Chanyeol kepadaku, heeemmm kedengarannya sangat menarik. Menurutku.

"Waaaah ide bagus Yeol!"

"Tapi nunggu selama itu kita ngapain yaaa?"

Eh iya ya, menunggu selama itu aku dan Chanyeol ngapain ya? Aku berfikir dan berfikir dan AHA….

"Ke pet shop aja yuk!"

"Okeee kajja!"

Dan tanpa sadar Chanyeol menggenggam tangan ku dan mulai menarik ku menuju pet shop. Tiba tiba aku mulai menunduk karena muka aku memerah, OMONA Baekyun dirimu kenapa…...akhirnya aku mulai mengikuti langkah besar Chanyeol.

KRINGGGG~

Bunyi pintu pet shop saat aku dan Chanyeol memasukinya. Banyak sekali binatang disana, dan tak luput juga disana ada permainan mesin seperti mengambil boneka. Lalu kami berdua pun menuju mesin itu.

"Waaaaah dapat!" Teriak ku karena Chanyeol berhasil mendapatkan boneka nya.

Dan akhirnya sampai sore kita mengitari pet shop dan tak lupa kita kembali bermain mesin pengambil boneka itu.

Tanpa terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore, aku dan Chanyeol langsung jalan menuju stasiun.

"HEHEHE Ayooo datanglah cepat datanglah…." Ketawa setan ku sambil memandang pintu keluar stasiun itu. Mungkin kalau aku dalam komik, sudah keluar api api dari wajahku.

"Hahahaha sabarlah Baeki sebentar lagi pasti mereka akan datang….."

TING TONG TENG

Tiba tiba keluar lah dua orang sepasang kekasih yang sangat bahagia, yang kita ketahu adalah HunHan Couple.

"Hallo kalian sudah datang ya?" Tanya aku berbarengan dengan Chanyeol.

"Chaaaan….yeol"

"Baek…hyun"

"Ini eomma mu Lu? Kok mirip banget dengan Sehun?" Tanya ku pada Luhan. Mengejek.

"Sehun, kau bilang mau keluar dengan appa mu? Hemm…. Sejak kapan appa mu memakai rok?" Chanyeol pun tak luput menanyakan itu pada Sehun. Tetap. Dengan muka mengejek.

"Kami telfon lohhh ke rumah mu Xiu Luhan pacarnya sahabat tercinta ku Oh Sehun!"

"Senang nggak kencan di taman hiburannya?"

Dan akhirnya kami, aku dan Chanyeol kembali menanyakan hal berbarengan, tetap dengan muka mengejek.

GLEP

"MAAAFKAN KAMI YAAAA" Teriak HunHan Couple berbarengan di depan aku dan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku Baeki…."

"Ini bukan salah Luhan kok! Aku yang ajak dia pergi"

Pasangan Couple itu bergantian menarik narik baju aku mencoba meminta maaf.

"Aku merasa bersalah Baek, makanya aku belikan ini oleh-oleh" Bilang Luhan padaku sambil mengeluarkan boneka oleh-oleh dari taman hiburan.

"Yeol kau pasti paham kan perasaan temanmu ini plisss maafkan akuuuu" Lihat sekarang Sehun yang merayu Chanyeol supaya memaafkannya.

"Nggak paham Hun…aku nggak paham dengan perasaanmu." Dan di jawab ketus oleh Chanyeol

"Tapi…kenapa kalian berdua?"

Pertanyaan Sehun yang tiba tiba itu membuat aku dan Chanyeol terdiam seketika.

"Ya…ke….betulan aja!" Jawab Chanyeol gagap. Kenapa harus gagap coba.

"Kami bertemu di toko buku tadi siang Sehun. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat Chanyeol sedang numpang baca lalu aku menyamperinya deh"

"Ohhhhh jadi kalian kencan?"

Apa kencan? Pertanyaan bodoh apa itu. Kenapa tiba tiba Luhan menanyakan itu.

"Bukan mana mungkin!"

"IYAAAA Aku dan Chanyeol cuman makan Hamburger terus jalan jalan ke pet shop itu saja kok"

"Tapi apa yang kau lakukan dengan Chanyeol itu namanya kencan, Wu Baekhyun"

DEG

DEG

Kami berdua saling bertatap muka mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Haaah siapa yang mau kencan dengan mu tiang listrik bodoh!"

"Kauuu tadi yang mengajak ku bocah pendekkk, kutil anak ayammmm!"

Dan akhirnya kami saling beradu kata, saling mengatai satu sama lain. Apa-apaan Sehun bilang bahwa aku dan Chanyeol kencan, isssh tidak sudiiii…..

"Ehm….guys aku dan Luhan makan es krim dulu ya, kalian lanjutkan saja kencannya. Byeee!"

Dengan cepat Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan ingin membawanya kabur, enak sajaaa. Aku tidak mau berdua dengan tiang listrik bodoh ini lagi.

"YAAA KENCAN APAAN HAH!"

Tiba tiba terdengar suara yg sangat nyaring, yang tidak lain dan bukan itu adalah suara DO KYUNGSOO….

"KALIAN JAHAT! Selagi aku enggak ada kalian malah asik senang-senang berempaaat ninggalin aku huuuuuuuu"

"Wahhh baru pulang dari Hawaii udah ribut!" Tanya Chanyeol yang langsung mengejek Kyungsoo.

"Eh ASIKKKKK Kyungsoo pulangggg" Jawabku berbarengan dengan Luhan, langsung saja aku dan Luhan memeluk tubuh mungil ituuuuu seketika.

"YA KALIAN JAHAT! MALAH DOUBLE DATE SAAT AKU GA ADAA…..HUEEE EOMMA AKU JUGA INGIN PUNYA KEKASIH."

END

Makasih udah baca, ini aku remake dari komik Hai, Miiko. Trus ada sedikit cerita yang aku tambahin, soalnya kan aku remake nya dalam bentuk komik jadi rada susah kalau ga di tambahin. Tenang aku tambahinnya ga terlalu banyak kok. Ohiya EXO CHAT ROOM NYA gimana? Mau aku lanjut ga nih hehehe maaf ya ga update kemaren aku mudik, jadi sebagai gantinya aku publish FF ini dulu ya. Yaudah deh pokoknya don't forget to RnR yaaaa!

Love

Eunhuna


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai, Baekhyun!**

Remake dari komik

**Hai, Miiko!**

Karya : Ono Eriko

Cerita ini adalah remake dari Komik yang berjudul Hai, Miiko! Aku terinspirasi buat bikin FF ini karena disitu Miiko mirip bgt sama Baekhyun yg kecil pendek dan hyperaktif banget.

**Warning : GS, OCC, TYPO**

Main Cast :

Wu Baekhyun ( Yamada Miiko )

Park Chanyeol ( Eguchi Tappei )

Other Cast :

Do Kyungsoo ( Shimura Mari )

Xiu Luhan ( Ogawa Yukko )

Oh Sehun ( Satou Kenta )

Wu Yifan aka Kris ( Appa Baekhyun )

Wi Zitao ( Eomma Baekhyun )

Wu Jongdae ( Yamada Momoru / Adik Baekhyun )

Dan cast lainnya menyusul.

**Note : Disini mereka semua satu kelas jadi seumuran deh. Dari awal cerita sampai akhir cerita all of Baekhyun POV.**

Desclaimer : Namaku Baekhyun, kelas 5 SD. Punya adik laki-laki, namanya Jongdae namun aku biasanya memanggil dia dengan Chen. Lalu aku mempunyai kedua orang tua yang sangat romantis yaitu appa kris dan eomma tao dan kedua temanku Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Tiap hari aku menemukan hal yang menyenangkan bersama teman-temanku! :D

**Part II**

**Jangan tanya tinggi badanku!**

**Wu Baekhyun**

Libur panjang. Hari ini aku pergi bersama Kris appa.

"Tas ini enak, gampang dipakai appa." Bilang ku pada Appa yang menemukan tas yang enak di department store.

Ohiya aku dan appa hari ini pergi ke sebuah department store untuk membeli barang barang sekolah ku.

"Kalau begitu beli saja yang ini ya?" Tanya appa padaku

"Iya appa, gomawo"

Lalu aku dan appa menuju kasir untuk membayar tas yang aku beli. Sampai tiba tiba seseorang memanggil app dari belakang.

"Lho Yifan!"

"Eh Changmin Hyung"

"Siapa dia appa?" Tanya ku penasaran pada Appa, soalnya selama ini aku belum pernah melihat orang itu.

"Ini Changmin Ajushi teman appa kerja, baeki." Jawab appa padaku, lalu melanjutkan obrolan pada temannya itu.

"Hemmm Changmin Hyung. Ini anakmu? Sudah besar ya?"

"Iya ini anak ku namanya Shim Krystal, dia jadi tinggi begini mungkin mengikuti ku. Padahal masih kelas 4 loh."

"Hahhhh kelas 4?" Jawab ku dan appa kaget. Gimana tidak kaget lihat dia kelas 4 sd dan aku 5 sd tapi tinggi dia sudah di atas rata-rata.

"Kalau anak mu kelas berapa Kris? Kelas satu ya? Lagi jalan-jalan sama appa nya ya?"

"Eh Changmin…..hem dia"

"Aku kelas 5 ajushi!"

Jawab ku pada ajushi ini, seenaknya saja dia bilang aku kelas 1 sd. Isssh teman appa yang satu ini menyebalkan sekali. Sebenarnya bukan aku yg kependekan, tapi anak nya teman appa saja yang kelewat tinggi.

"Eh kelas 5 sd ya? He he he mianheee…. Eh murid kelas 5 sd yang manis ya?"

Huhhh sekarang lihatlah mukanya merah, pasti menahan malu karena sudah salah menebak.

"Hemmm Yifan, aku pergi dulu ya sampai nanti lagi."

Akhrinya teman appa dan anaknya itu pergi, huf seharusnya aku tidak usah saja bertemu dengan teman appa yg menyebalkan itu.

"Baeki kita makan Pizza yuuuk!"

"Eh iya appa"

Lalu kami melanjutkan pergi jalan jalannya, mungkin karena ini sudah siang waktunya makan siang deh. Kami pergi makan pizza di dekat department store itu.

Setelah sampai untung kita langsung dapat tempat, dan langsung saja appa memesan makanannya.

Datanglah seorang pelayan yang membawa pesanan aku dan appa

"Ini pesanan anda tuan, pizza margarita dan minestrone"

"Makan ahhh, selamat makan appa"

SREEET

"Maaf dek, ini alat makannya untuk anak kecilnya ya."

JLEB

Sekecil itu kah aku, sampai sampai mba mba pelayan itu memberikan ku alat makan untuk anak kecil.

"Mbaaak maaf anak saya udah kelas 5 sd, tolong berikan peralatan makanan yang biasa ya"

"Eh kelas 5 sd? Mianhe neee. Akan saya ambilkan peralatan makannya sebentar ya."

Dan setelah mba mba itu mengambil peralatan makan yang biasa, aku mulai makan bersama appa. Masih dengan perasaan sangat sedih. Hari ini aku sudah dua kali di bilang anak kecil. Hiksss.

* * *

Dirumah. Selesai makan malam aku langsung menuju kulkas dan mengambil box susu cair.

"Padahal papa dan mama cukup tinggi, kenapa aku malah kecil dan pendek begini." Ucapku sambil menuang susu ke dalam gelas.

"Aku juga appa, kenapa Chen juga pendek. Huh?"

Lihat dongsaeng ku Chen saja merasa ini tidak adil.

"Kalian jangan seperti ini, waktu sd juga mama sekecil kalian kok. Tapi begitu masuk smp, langsung jadi tinggi."

"Tapi aku mau tinggi nya sekarang."

Langsung tanpa menunggu lama aku meminum susu yang sudah aku tuang ke dalam gelas.

GLUK

GLUK

"Pokoknya aku akan minum susu yang banyak terus biar tinggi."

"ehmmm…. Ngomong-ngomong bukan nya besok di sekolah ada pengukuran badan di sekolah ya noona?"

"EH…"

Astaga…..benar kata Chen, besok ka nada pengukuran badan. Pokoknya aku harus buat strategi supaya besok tidak terlihat pendek. Lihat saja.

* * *

Esok harinya…

"Loh Baeki kok gaya rambut kamu aneh?"

Hehehehe….. benar kata Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Hari ini memang rambut ku rada aneh. Gimana ga aneh, rambut pendek sepundak aku kuncir semua keatas. Supaya apa. Ya siapa tau bisa menambah tinggi badan aku.

"Hehehehehe"

Dan aku hanya membalas dengan cengiran di bibir ku. Lalu setelah tanda bel masuk kita semua masuk keruang kesehatan.

"Ayooo berikutnya naik ke pengukuran."

Oh tidak ini giliran aku sekarang. Lalu aku pun menaiki pengukuran itu, dan tak lupa aku sedikit menjinjitkan kaki. Hanya sedikit.

"Ya WU BAEKHYUN…..Jangan menjinjitkan kakimu. Dan ini apa-apaan rambut mu sini ibu lepas!"

Cih gagal lagi deh usahaku.

"Ini….122 Cm"

Huff…..tinggi ku Cuma nambah 2 Cm dari tahun lalu. Eh ada Luhan, coba aku tanya ah.

"Luuuuuu tingginya berapa Cm?"

"Aku 152 Cm Baeki" Yaaa lihatlah kapan aku setinggi itu.

Lalu aku langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sepertinya baru selesai mengukur.

"Kyungie aku dan Luhan beda 30 Cm, tahun ini dan tahun lalu pun aku hanya bertambah 2 Cm. kau berapa?"

"Aku 130 Cm , nambah juga sangat sedikit kok."

Setelah itu aku langsung berniat keluar ruangan itu bersama Luhan dan juga Kyungsoo juga, sedih menyadari kalau aku lah yang paling pendek di kelas. Huffft sedih. Yaudah deh aku dan mereka ke kelas saja.

Eh aku seperti mendengar suara ribut ribut dari dalam kelas.

"Jangaaaannnnnnn! Hey kembalikannnn!"

Siapa itu yang teriak-teriak dalam kelas, dan akhirnya kami bertiga masuk untuk mengeceknya.

"Lihat teman-teman berat badan Sungmin 51 Kg. Hahahahah" Teriak salah satu teman ku yang jail. Kyuhyun.

"Hey Kyuhyun! Aku bilang sini kembalikan buku kesehatan ku!" Teriak Sungmin tak kalah kencang dari teriakan Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha Sungmin lebih berat dari ku, nggak salah tuh. Hahahaha"

"Heh Kyuhyun kau jahat deh, liat tuh Sungmin ingin menangis" Bela teman sebangku Sungmin. Ryeowook.

"Eh tapi Wookie, berat Sungmin masa lebih berat dari berat aku."

"SSSSTTTSS…..Berisik kau Heechul-ah!"

Dan setelah itu mereka tetap mengejek berat badan Sungmin. Aku yang kesal langsung memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Lihatlah kalau aku….tinggi ku hanya 122 Cm loh…"

Benar bukan, mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

"Hah, kau 122 Cm Baek? Itusih namanya kependekan Hahahahaha."

Kembali suara tawa khas mengejek seisi kelas terdengar.

"Apa salahnya kalau soal kecil atau pendek, aku nggak ada yang ngalahin kok!"

Balas ku pada si Evil Kyuhyun itu. Huffff dia benar benar evil. Eh. Kulihat Sehun tiba tiba membisikan sesuatu di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Eh Kyu, kau naksir Sungmin ya?"

"Apa kata mu hah? Mana mungkin aku suka dengan gadis gendut."

Setelah itu pun aku membiarkan para anak lelaki beradu mulut dan mengejek. Aku pun lekas kembali ke meja ku.

"Heem Baeki…..makasih ya soal yang tadi."

Ada apa ini. Kenapa Sungmin malah berterima kasih padaku.

"Berterima kasih untuk apa Min?"

"Makasih soalnya tadi kau membela ku. Pokoknya gomawo ya"

Aku pun mendengarnya hanya membalas dengan anggukan. Aku pun turut senang kalau dia juga senang.

"Heh Baeki…. Kalau 122 Cm ini sih tinggi ku waktu Sd."

Terdengar oleh telingaku, suara bass yang amat sangat ku kenal. Itu Chanyeol.

Seketika aku dan seisi kelas ikut diam saat Chanyeol mengatakan itu. Hati ku terasa sakit. Tidak biasa nya Chanyeol sekasar itu.

"Aku….benci dengan mu Chanyeol"

Setelah mengatakan itu aku menangis dan langsung berlari keluar kelas. Entah aku ingin kemana yang jelas aku tidak ingin disana.

"Baeki tunggu kau mau kemana?" Samar-samar pun aku mendengar suara Luhan yang memanggilku. Namun aku tidak memperdulikannya dan terus saja berjalan keluar.

Sekarang aku sedang duduk di taman sekolah. Dan melihat ada anak kelas satu sd yang sedang bermain di lapangan

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku memang mirip mereka ya. Ah, harusnya tadi aku tidak usah bilang kalau tinggi ku 122 cm, tapi kasian Sungmin jika seperti itu. Huff."

SREEET

Eh tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahku. Itu. Chanyeol.

"Tadi kau hebat sekali…..kau sengaja mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun dan yang lain agar Sungmin tak jadi bahan ledekan kan?" Tanya Chanyeol padaku.

"Nggak kok ga ada hubungannya."

Aku menunduk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Hati ku masih sedih menerima kenyataan ini.

"Sudah jangan mikirin tinggi badan."

"Ah tapi tadi Yeoli sendiri selalu ngatain aku kecil! Ish menye…"

"Biar kecil, kau itu kan…..manis"

Eh…. Barusan apa? Apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

SRET

Tiba tiba Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya.

"Oh iya Baeki, kalau kau pendek dan kecil ka nada untungnya juga lohh."

Hah? Untung dari mana nya coba? Dan Chanyeol meneruskan kalimatnya.

"kemana-mana naik bis bayarnya ongkos ukuran anak kecil, jadi murah. Hahahahaha"

"Yaaaa PARK CHANYEOL KAU!"

Lalu mulai lah kejar-kejaran antara aku dan Chanyeol, dan sepertinya aku melihat teman-temanku yang melihat kejar-kejaran kami.

"Lu kayaknya Baeki udah baikan sama Chanyeol."

"Iya Hun….."

END

Waaaa sudah selesai Part II nyaa….aku gamau bahas review nya karena emang sedih bgt tapi aku berterima kasih juga udah ada yg review hehehe. Eh iya untuk EXO CHAT ROOM belom bisa aku lanjutin soalnya masih belom ada ide hehehe. Oh iya gomawo yang udah ingetin "Ogawa Kenta" iya itu salah aturan "Ogawa Yukko" hehehe Mianhe. Pokoknya don't forget to RnR yaaaa:D

Love

Eunhuna


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai, Baekhyun!**

Remake dari komik

**Hai, Miiko!**

Karya : Ono Eriko

Cerita ini adalah remake dari Komik yang berjudul Hai, Miiko! Aku terinspirasi buat bikin FF ini karena disitu Miiko mirip bgt sama Baekhyun yg kecil pendek dan hyperaktif banget.

**Warning : GS, OCC, TYPO**

Main Cast :

Wu Baekhyun ( Yamada Miiko )

Park Chanyeol ( Eguchi Tappei )

Other Cast :

Do Kyungsoo ( Shimura Mari )

Xiu Luhan ( Ogawa Yukko )

Oh Sehun ( Satou Kenta )

Wu Yifan aka Kris ( Appa Baekhyun )

Wi Zitao ( Eomma Baekhyun )

Wu Jongdae ( Yamada Momoru / Adik Baekhyun )

other

Dan cast lainnya menyusul.

Note : Disini mereka semua satu kelas jadi seumuran deh. Dari awal cerita sampai akhir cerita all of Baekhyun POV.

Summary : Namaku Baekhyun, kelas 5 SD. Punya adik laki-laki, namanya Jongdae namun aku biasanya memanggil dia dengan Chen. Lalu aku mempunyai kedua orang tua yang sangat romantis yaitu appa kris dan eomma tao dan kedua temanku Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Tiap hari aku menemukan hal yang menyenangkan bersama teman-temanku! :D

**Part III**

**Coklat Dariku**

**Wu Baekhyun**

Huaaaah akhirnya sampai rumah juga, setelah tadi aku bermain sepulang sekolah bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Tapi ada yang aneh ketika aku mau membuka pintu.

"Lho kunciku kok nggak ada? Di jacket ga ada, di celana juga ga ada."

Ucap ku sambil memeriksa kantung jacket dan celana ku.

"Aneh….padahal aku kantongi tadi. Jatoh dimana ya?"

Duh aku taruh mana ya, aku masih saja memeriksa semua kantung ku.

"Oh astaga selamat Baekhyun, aku baru ingat Chen main kerumah teman. Tao eomma pulang kerja dua jam lagi belom dia mampir ke Gucci store."

Teringat semua itu langsung saja aku balik ke jalan yang aku lewati tadi saat pulang sekolah. Dari pada harus menunggu disini.

Kanan…..kiri…..kepalaku melihat-lihat sepanjang jalan mencari kunci rumah ku. Namun hasilnya nihil, semua tempat yang aku lewati sama sekali tidak terdapat tanda-tanda kunci rumah aku. Karena aku sudah sangat lelah terpaksa aku kembali ke rumah dan berencana menunggu Chen datang. Mungkin setengah jam lagi.

Sampai depan rumah aku melihat ada seseorang yg berdiri sambil terbatuk.

UHUK

UHUK

UHUK

Itu kan. Chanyeol sedang apa dia disini. Tanpa menunggu waktu aku langsung saja menghampirinya.

"Eh Baeki kau akhirnya pulang juga, ini kunci mu kan? Aku menemukan jatuh di pintu stasiun tadi."

Bilang Chanyeol sambil memberikan kunci nya padaku.

"Gomawo Yeoli-ah"

UHUK

UHUK

UHUK

"Chanyeol Gwenchana? Apa kau sakit?"

Tanya ku pada Chanyeol yg sedari tadi terbatuk-batuk. Aku jadi khawatir.

"Oh iya 2-3 hari ini aku kurang enak badan. Tapi paling besok udah sembuh"

UHUK

UHUK

UHUK

"Yasudah ya aku pulang dulu annyeong."

"Hemmm iya Gomawo Yeoli-ah"

Semoga Chanyeol benar-benar gapapa deh.

* * *

Esoknya…..

"Apa Chanyeol MASUK RUMAH SAKIIITTTT SONGSAENIM?"

Teriak Sehun dari bangkunya.

"Iya dia kena flu berat. Mulai semalam dia di opname di rumah sakit."

DEG

Chanyeol masuk rumah sakit. Apa gara-gara aku. Othoke?

"Sekarang dia disuruh istirahat total. Kita baru bisa jenguk dia seminggu lagi."

Tuhkan….pantas dia kemarin batuk-batuk terus. Seminggu lagi ya, sekarang tanggal 7 Febuary. Eh…berarti tanggal 14 Febuari dong…itukan Valentine! Duh aku jadi teringat kemarin dia baik sekali padaku…..

Ohh iyaaaaaa! Aku mau kasih coklat waktu jenguk Chanyeol ahhhhh!

TING TONG

TING TONG

Bel sekolah berbunyi saat nya semua anak untuk pulang.

Hari ini aku tidak pulang bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo seperti biasanya, karena aku ingin membeli coklat untuk nanti menjenguk Chanyeol.

"Hemm…ini dia tokoknya. Toko kue yang jual coklat lucu-lucu."

Langung saja aku masuk ke toko tersebut.

KLINGGGG

"Annyeong Selamat datang di toko kami."

Sapa seorang kasir yang menunggu toko tersebut. Tanpa menunggu lama aku langsung masuk dan melihat-lihat coklat disana.

Wah ini lucu….tapi harganya tidak cukup dengan uang ku. Gimana ini? Mukaku terlihat sangat bingung saat ini.

"Hemm….chogiyo…..yang ini murah dan enak. Bagaimana?"

Eonni kasir yang tadi menyapa ku tiba-tiba ada di belakang ku dan menawari coklat yang menurutku tidak kalah lucu dengan yang mahal itu. Dan langsung saja aku menyetujuinya.

"Saya beli satu yang ini ya!"

Lalu tak lama eonni itu membungkusnya dan aku pun membayar coklat itu.

"Hemmm gamshamida. Ini coklatnya, semoga Valentine mu indah."

Mendengar eonni kasir mengucap kan itu padaku, mukaku langsung memerah. Hemmm aku kan beli ini untuk hadiah terima kasih. Eh…..sudah lah aku langsung saja membungkung terima kasih dan berjalan keluar toko menuju rumah.

* * *

Malam ini. Di atas tempat tidur aku, terus saja aku memperhatikan coklat itu. Lucu.

Ohiya aku mau memeriksa dompet ku dulu. Eh…..sisanya Cuma recehan. Yaampun.

"Baru kali ini aku membeli coklat Valentine untuk cowo sampai duit ku benar-benar habis."

Dan tak lama aku langsung masuk ke selimut ku. Mencoba masuk ke alam mimpiku. Oh….iya aku mau berdoa dulu deh.

"Semoga mimpi ku indah dan besok tidak telat dan…saat tanggal 14 nanti Chanyeol sudah baikan. Amin."

Selang beberapa menit aku langung tertidur sangat pulas.

* * *

Akhirnya tanggal 14 Febuari tiba juga. Saat aku tiba di sekolah banyak sekali anak perempuan yang membawa coklat atau cookies. Ada juga yang sepertinya sedang berbicara berdua dengan muka malu-malu. Tanpa memikirkan mereka aku pun melanjutkan perjalanan ku ke kelas.

Baru saja memasuki kelas, Sehun dari tempat duduk nya teriak.

"Kawaaan besok Chanyeol pulang loh dari rumah sakit."

"Bener nih Hun?" Kata Kyungsoo yang memotong perkataan Sehun.

"Iya Kyungsoo-ah besok Chanyeol pulang dari rumah sakit. Tadi eommanya yang bilang seperti itu."

Waaah akhirnya Chanyeol sembuh juga. Hemmm…..nanti sepulang sekolah aku ingin ke rumah sakit ah sebelum dia pulang. Memberikan coklat dari ku. Eh, tapi…..

"Hei Hei….. Kita utus perwakilan murid kelas kita yuk untuk menjenguk Chanyeol, sebelum dia pulang dari rumah sakit."

WHAAAAT! Kyungsoo apa-apaan sih. Kok dia malah ngomong seperti itu, aku kan pengin kesananya sendiri. Eh apa sih aku.

"Ohiyaa kita sekelas patungan yuk untuk membelikan Chanyeol coklat juga."

DEG

Kyungsoo, astaga dia ngomong apasih.

"Yeoja nya kan ada 20 jadi masing masing 50 won ya. Kan jadi terkumpul 1000 won."

"Ihhh aku juga jadi ingin di opname nih."

"Iya enak sekali di berikan coklat dari wanita se kelas"

Cih apa-apaan itu, namja kelas ku kenapa seperti itu sih. Kyungsoo lagi, idenya apasih.

"Pokoknya AKU NGGAK SETUJU"

Teriak ku pada Kyungsoo.

"APA! Apaansih Baeki! Kau kan sering di tolong Chanyeol!"

"Eh bukan begitu Kyungsoo, maksud aku tuh caranya nggak bagus aja masa maksa semuanya nyumbang 50 won. Pasti ada yang nggak mau ngasih kan."

Aku mencari alesan. Karena kalian tahu kan duit ku sudah habis kemarin.

"Hah Baeki kamu apa-apaan sih, coba aku tanya sekarang. Kalian emang ada yang gabisa ngasih 50 won?"

Tanya Kyungsoo pada teman-teman ku di kelas.

Jebaaaal jawab nya ada donggg.

"Aku nggak apa-apa kok."

"Iya aku juga, gwenchana kan Cuma 50 won."

DEG

Sial.

"Tuhkan! Cuman kamu yang protes Baeki! Yasudah sih kalau kamu gamau nyumbang, aku bisa kok nombokin buat kamu dulu."

Hah…..Kyungsoo kenapa seperti ini. Menyebalkan.

"YASUDAH! Pokoknya aku gamau ngasih 50 won padamu.!"

"Bagus lah kalau gitu suka-suka kamu aja Baek. Oh iya pokoknya setengah tiga kita kumpul dekat toko coklat depan stasuin. Yang lucu itu. Bawa uang 50 won. Kita beli coklat lalu kita jenguk Chanyeol."

Ya ampun Kyungsoo…..aku kan juga beli coklat disitu. Setelah perbincangan itu, pak guru masuk dan memulai pelajaran. Sedari tadi aku hanya diam saja, mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan juga seadanya saja. Aku bingung gimana nanti aku memberikan coklat ku pada Chanyeol. Huf…..

Eh aku ada ide…...

Sepulang sekolah aku langsung keluar gerbang dan menuju kerumah. Jadi ide ku adalah menunggu sampai pukul kira-kira setengah 5 pasti anak-anak itu sudah pulang deh. Heheheh ide ku brilian kan.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah aku hanya duduk di ruang makan sambil menaruh coklat di depan ku. Mengintip sedikit demi sedikit pada jam dinding yang menempel.

CKLEK

"Aku pulang, wah Baeki eonni punya coklat. Dapat dari mana, aku dapat enam loh heheheh."

Cih Chen kenapa sih, baru pulang saja udah norak nya setengah mati.

"Ini buat ngasih ke orang tauuuu."

"Kalau begitu cepat kasih lah, keburu sore dan Tao eomma pulang." Suruh Chen pada ku. Aduh aku tambah bingung.

"Chen-ah apa aku mengasih nya besok saja ya?"

"Yang bener aja Pabbo! Mana ada artinya klo ngasih coklat tanggal 15 Febuari."

Bentak Chen. Benar juga sih apa yg dibilang. Langsung saja aku bersiap-siap dan langsung menuju rumah sakit Chanyeol.

Sesampai nya di rumas sakit, aku adalah pukul 5 sore, semoga saja mereka sudah pulang. Langsung saja aku ke kamar nya Chanyeol. Tapi setelah aku mengintip…. Eh mereka masih ada. Aku lihat Chanyeol sudah tertawa dengan yang lain, syukurlah kalau dia sudah sembuh.

"Yeol nggak nyangka ya si Jessica Jung. Setelah dia patungan buat beli coklat untuk mu, ternyata dia juga beli sendiri untuk mu. Yang lain sampai kaget Yeol."

Itukan suara Kyungsoo…..

DEG

Jessica mengasih coklat untuk Chanyeol.

"Asyiikkkk ciyekan Chanyeol dikasih coklat dari Jesicca hahahahha" Terdengar lagi suara Sehun yang meledek Chanyeol di sertai ketawa yang lainnya juga.

Gimana ya….kukasih atau enggak coklat ini….

"Jauh bener kalau di bandingin sama Baekhyun itu loooh…. Ngeluarin duit 50 won buat Chanyeol aja nggak mau. Tidak kusangka Baekhyun sepelit itu, dia memang selalu bokek sih habis memakai nya saja boros."

"Nggak apa-apa kok aku kan emang gasuka makanan manis. Ini semua buat mu saja Kyungsoo-ah."

EH itu suara Kyungsoo….. Apa-apaan dia di belakang aku malah membicarakan aku, yang jelek-jelek lagi. Kesabaran ku sudah habis langsung saja aku masuk ke dalam kamar Chanyeol.

"YA DO KYUNGSOO! Jangan ngomong sembarangaaan! Kau pikir bisa ngomong seenaknya, mentang-mentang orang nya nggak ada!" Bentak ku pada Kyungsoo, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tangan ku kepadanya.

Tanpa sadar saking sebalnya saat menunjuk, ternyata tangan ku masih memegang coklat untuk Chanyeol.

"Baeki itu coklat….untuk Chanyeol?."

Oh tidak, Luhan menyadari nya. Dan setelah itu semuanya memperhatikan ku dan tangan ku yang masih menunjuk. Memegang sekotak coklat.

"Eh ini…..a….ku….."

Aduh aku bingung harus mengatakan nya gimana…..

"Ayo Baeki buruan kasih lah….itu Chanyeol nya udah nunggu lohhh."

Suara Sehun yang menambah kepanikan aku menjati berjuta-juta persen.

"Pantes Baeki ga mau kasih saweran, pasti duitnya untuk membeli coklat sendiri deh."

"Iya Luuu pasti dia malu mengatakannya pada kita."

Dan kembali suara HunHan Couple mengomentariku.

Aduh trus coklat nya gimana ini. Aku masih saja menunduk di depan Chanyeol dan sangat-sangat bingung. Sampai tiba-tiba…..

SRET

"BAEKI! CHANYEOL ITU GA SUKA YANG MANIS-MANIS NGERTIIII!"

Aku bengong. Diam. Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo mengambil coklat nya. Dan berteriak seperti itu.

"YA! Kyungie balikin coklat nya dong…..itu kan aku beli pake uang jajan ku sendiri. Balikin dong…."

Lalu aku mulai mengajar Kyungsoo yang mengambil coklat ku.

"Shirooo ini buat aku saja, Chanyeol tidak suka makanan manis Baeki. Padahal aku mikirin supaya Chanyeol senang kita kasih coklat dia malah tidak suka…. Dan kau Baeki bilang-bilang dong kalau punya rencana sendiri."

Dan setelah itu semua orang di kamar rawat Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat pertikaian aku dan Kyungsoo.

Di tempat tidur Chanyeol menggerutu, karena apa. Iya karena Sehun terus-terusan mengejek dia.

"Ciyeee valentine yang seru ya… diperebutkan dua wanita hahahahha."

"APANYA YANG ASIK PABBO!"

END

Okeee Chap 3 UP! Gomawo yang udah review. Trus buat Cast lain menyusul yaaa…..:D Don't forget to RnR.

Love

Eunhuna


End file.
